A Tournament in Enerugīkure
by mrsantosh
Summary: Tsunade receives a strange invitation to a tournament in Enerugīkure, a newly formed Ninja village. Tsunade's curiosity leads her to send Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and some others to the tournament. UPDATE: This story is on SEMI PERMANENT HIATUS as I have lost all documents related to the future of the plot. Any progress will be made IF I can get everything back.
1. Chapter 1 - A Message Appears

It was a bright day in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The wind swept over the rooftops and created a cool breeze which swept in through the window of Lady Tsunade's office, a bird sat on her windowsill. She sat at her desk, her light skin brightened by the light that shone upon it and her long blonde hair falling lightly behind her. She gazed over the paper she held in her hands with some amount of attention, definitely more than that of which she usually gave.

"So" she said with an air of thought "a new hidden village and what's more they're holding a tournament? This could be interesting…" she read on "Choose only your strongest ninja of any rank but you must have at least 5 entrants and the winner will receive a sacred gift from Enerugīkure, The Village Hidden in Energy? What a weird name." Tsunade put down the invitation and submitted herself to a deep thought. 'It would be unwise to take our strongest ninja away from the village just for a single tournament in a newly formed hidden village. However times are slow at the moment and we haven't had many high level missions, I suppose I can let them go this once…'

Tsunade sat back in her chair and called out the name of her assistant, Shizune, and waited for her assistant to enter her office. Quickly Shizune entered, she was smaller than Tsunade and had shoulder length brown hair and onyx eyes. She entered with her usual mannerisms and Tsunade quickly pointed towards the invitation on her desk.

"We're entering it" Said Tsunade firmly "it'll be a good chance to test our ninja against those of the other 4 Villages and gives us a chance to see how good this new village is."

Shizune skimmed over the paper and then looked up "'Choose only your strongest' is that wise I mean we'd be leaving us quite defenceless."

Tsunade looked vacantly out the window "I know but if we don't enter it could make us seem even weaker in front of the other Villages and a win for us could increase the amount of missions being sent to the village, increasing our economy… and the paper work." Tsunade sighed. "I think I have ten people perfect for the tournament."

"Who do you have in mind?" Shizune replied with some amount of intrigue.

"I'm thinking Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Kakashi Hatake, Hinata Hyūga, Neji Hyūga, Anko Mitarashi, Shino Aburame and Guy." Said Tsunade, smiling to herself over her choice.

"I suppose that choice could work… I mean we'll only be without two Jōnin for god knows how long." said Shizune, looking concerned.

"Trust me Shizune we have plenty more ninja left at our disposal, this group can go and it'll count as a good training exercise, in fact a win for them could increase moral for every ninja in the village. Yes I've decided upon my choice. I will inform the group immediately, Shizune, this bird behind me is a homing bird, it will take the message back to Enerugīkure and from then we shall wait for a response." Tsunade quickly scribbled down a reply on a loose piece of paper, attached it to the bird then stood up. "Send some people out to gather the 10 chosen ninja; I'll be waiting for them here."

Shizune gave a quick slight bow and then hurried out the office leaving Tsunade to think.

'_This really will be interesting won't it?' _she thought.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Team Assembles

Kakashi Hatake had been in his home, reading the first volume of the Make-Out series when he was informed that he had been selected as part of the tournament team. He was as much excited about the tournament as he was sceptical, something didn't seem right to him.

"It just seems a bit ironic that the top shinobi of each hidden village will all be in the same place at the same time, it just sounds like a trap waiting to happen doesn't it?" said Kakashi to Shizune. "I mean we nothing of this new village or of what it is capable of, I mean I'm honoured to take part but I'm still anxious about it is all."

Shizune nodded "I share your concern Kakashi, but I believe Lady Tsunade mentioned something about 'back-up' to herself. So you might have somebody from the village tailing you just in-case."

Kakashi still looked nervous but eventually nodded and the implored "Well can you tell me who else is on the team then?"

Shizune smiled "I was just about to get onto that, I have a list right here." She handed a scroll to Kakashi and then turned "Anyway I've got to get back to Lady Tsunade, she will be waiting to send a reply to Enerugīkure, get prepared Kakashi, we want you all to do well."

With that Shizune made a swift exit and left Kakashi on his own, he opened the scroll and read it, keeping the same lazy, uninterested expression he always did. _'Hmm overall a well picked team; I should've guessed Lady Tsunade would do something like this eventually, what with her being a recurrent gambler.'_ He thought aloud. _'Anyway I should probably start getting ready now, who knows when this emissary from the Tournament will get here.'_

It was well past noon by the time Kakashi had prepared himself and packed a small amount of supplies. The sun was slowly setting and the village was cast in an orange glow. Kakashi was sat on top of the great stone head of the third Hokage, thinking as the sun dropped below the horizon. His white hair fluttered slightly in the slow breeze and he sat with his legs crossed and his book held in one hand, the other pressed against the stone, supporting his body's slouched position. He wore his usual attire and covered his scared eye in which he possessed his Sharingan. He was aware that someone was approaching him from behind, he was as vigilant as ever no matter how relaxed he seemed.

"The emissary is waiting for you at the gate you know, all the others have already assembled there and are waiting. You better get going." Said Tsunade.

Kakashi slowly pushed himself off the ground, lazily. "Yeah, I suppose I should really." He stretched for a second and then turned to Tsunade. "Tsunade I'm worried."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him and retorted "You think it's a trap, don't you."

"I'm not sure, but it seems all too obvious." Kakashi continued "But just for safety I would like to make a recommendation."

Tsunade kept her facial expression the same and continued speaking "I'm listening. But make it quick, that emissary won't wait for ever."

Kakashi nodded and spoke. "I want you to send Master Jiraiya with us, that way we can be sure that we have competent back up with us, or at least we will have someone who can come back to the village if anything seems wrong."

Tsunade nodded "I agree, however, there's a slight problem with that. You know that he's impossible to find on a whim." Tsunade looked at the grey stone beneath her feet "No I fear you must do this alone, I have a map with the village's location so if you need to send a message back to the leaf and we will send reinforcements. Now go, they're waiting."

Kakashi gave a quick bow and then proceeded to swiftly climb down the stone faces and onto the roof tops of the village bellow; he looked forward and caught a glimpse of a shy sun, hiding its face beneath the horizon line. He sped forward, wind whipping his spiking white hair back and a stinging the skin around his revealed eye with a sharp cold.

He quickly reached his destination and was met by the angry looks of Naruto and the rest of the group.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had to help get a cat from a tree, it turned out to be a black cat and well, it took a while to find a new route round it…" Kakashi looked at them innocently.

"LIAR!" Came a shout from Naruto and Sakura.

"Uh, hello?" came a voice from behind the group, they all turned to the emissary. He was a tall man; he had black spikey hair and a chiselled jaw line. He wore orange pants, large dark blue boots, a blue under shirt and an orange vest.

"Oh sorry" said Kakashi apologetically "you must be the emissary? Right?"

"That's right" smiled the stranger "my name's Goku, of the Saiyan clan. But I can't do the formalities now, we've already spent too long."

"Sorry about that Goku, but yes we should get going." Kakashi said.

Naruto put his bag on his back "Oh yeah!" he cried. "I've been waiting for this let's go!"

Just as Naruto began to run out the gate, Goku stopped him. "Not quite Naruto, we'll be using a special jutsu to get there, so everyone get in a circle and join hands."

The group gave him an awkward look but he only responded with a raised eyebrow and they complied and did as they were told. Goku broke through the group, in-between Sakura and Hinata.

"Both of you" said Goku to the two girls "I want you to put your hands on my sides."

Sakura was quick to question his motives "Wait why? Are you using some form of teleportation jutsu?"

He smiled and said "Precisely that."

They both did as they were told and Goku clicked his neck quickly and said "Now then this jutsu is called the Instant Transmission jutsu. It's the fastest jutsu in the art of teleportation, however it requires a tremendous amount of chakra to perform and so anyone out of the Saiyan clan would find it impossible to perform. So are you already guys?"

He spoke in a cheery tone but then his face suddenly change from smiles to that of serious concentration, chakra began emanating from his body in a blue aura and he started to growl as he did it. Sakura and Hinata clung on to his orange vest as the ground around him began to shake. He raised one hand and clenched most of it, leaving just his index and middle finger straight. He took the two fingers and placed them so that the nails were pressed against his forehead and sparks began to appear around his hand.

Finally his concentrated face returned to what it had been previously, and he looked around and finally said "Let's go!"

In a flash the village gates had disappeared and they were outside a huge stadium, the orange glow the village was bathed in had been replaced with a starry night sky and a bright blue aura ripped through the night sky. They were now in Enerugīkure.

_Hey guys sorry for the wait, I've been really busy doing GCSE revision and etc. But it's finally here and I've decided to make a few changes. Number 1 I decided that the story should indeed be set in the Shippuden time and that reason is, well other than my favourite character (Kakashi if you haven't guessed yet) is way more powerful, it's also true that the other characters are oh so badass too and only in Shippuden would the characters of Naruto really have the strength to take on the DBZ characters. But keep reading and enjoying because I have some big plans for the future and some characters from both series' that I haven't mentioned yet will be included. So please do enjoy reading and I shan't make you wait too long for the next chapters. - Nick_


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome To Enerugikure

The aura flared across the night sky, its light providing the odd reprieve from the sheer darkness. The huge stadium seemed even bigger in the tournament, but the group of newly arrived ninja didn't care about that, no they didn't even recognise the fact that they had been taken miles away from their home in Konohagakure, no they were all too busy being taken awe inspired by the magnificent light show over their heads. They were all breathless, however Hinata couldn't help but quickly look at Naruto during this time of wonderment and she blushed slightly then looked away. She liked him, but knew she was too shy to do anything about it. It was as she thought about him, a voice cut off her trail of thought and she and the rest of the group turned to see Goku smiling as he had when they first met him.

"Yep" he said "it is pretty brilliant the first time you see it. I'm not quite sure what causes it, but I know someone who could explain it and you're about to meet her pretty soon." He hadn't finished talking but he was interrupted by the always serious voice of Neji Hyūga.

"Hold on a second" said Neji "where exactly are we?"

Goku laughed and began to explain his story "Well the Instant Transmission jutsu allows you to instantly teleport to any location you choose, and more so you can use it to teleport groups in the numbers of hundreds. We are in Enerugīkure now, and this is the stadium you will be residing and competing in." He still smiled as the group turned and gasped at the colossal stadium.

"It is huge, surely a worthy place to hold a tournament." Said Rock Lee.

The group followed Goku as he made his way into the lobby of the stadium; it was a bright room and used mainly metal for the structures of it and behind a desk at the far end of the lobby, sat a woman. Her hair was a light purple and it was apparent that she hadn't yet noticed them. The group crossed the hall silently, and it was only when the tall figure of Goku stood over her did she finally look up.

"Hey Bulma!" said Goku brightly "I've brought the last group through; it's a full one too."

Bulma smiled and looked at them and then back to Goku. "I take it you have a list of names and ages?" she said looking at him sternly. He nodded and she smiled. "Okay then hold on a second and I'll make room arrangements for you"

Goku quickly stopped Bulma from completing the task she set out to do as he quickly said "Oh by the way Bulma, these guys want to know about the aura, can you explain it to them, I thought you'd be able to do a better job it than me is all." He smiled at her but all she did was sigh.

"Fine" she moaned "but next time you do it, I'm too busy to do this all the time for you Goku!" she said sternly to her friend, however she then turned to the group and smiled "Ok I'll make this brief because it's getting late. The people of this village all specialise in a very special jutsu, almost like a village-wide Kekkei Genkai. However the strongest clan of the village is the Sayain clan, they specialise in the Kekkei Genkai I talked about before and are masters of it, and they've managed to evolve that jutsu further than imaginable because of their bloodline. They're powerful however nobody in the village has seen the true extent of their power. Goku here is a member of that clan. You never know, you might even end up facing him or another member in the tournament, anything is possible." She smiled at them "Now it's time you guys got to your rooms, it's late and you'll need all the rest you can get. Goku escort them to their rooms will you?"

They set off down the vast corridors and one by one the group got smaller. Kakashi and Naruto were the last two to be given rooms.

"So Goku" said Kakashi "will you be competing in the tournament?"

Goku laughed and replied "Yeah I'm really excited for it, I like fighting people, just to test my strength."

Naruto stared at the back of their large escort. "Goku" he said "what's this symbol thingy on the back of your outfit."

Goku looked over his shoulder at him and replied "Oh that? That's the sign of my trainers, it's the mark of the turtle hermit." He laughed "He summons turtles as a specialty, he's also a bit of a pervert." He laughed moderately loudly only to be interrupted by Naruto's response.

"Wow!" he said "He sounds a lot like pervy sage! Weird…" Naruto was just about to continue when Goku stopped.

"Okay guys" he said "Naruto you get the room on the left, Kakashi you're on the right. Sleep well guys."

Before either could say a thing Goku disappeared down the corridor at a sprint speed and left the two by themselves.

"Well Naruto you heard them, we better get some rest." Said Kakashi "I'll see you in the morning."

Kakashi opened his door and disappeared into his room, leaving Naruto to do the same.

_I told you guys you wouldn't have to wait long :D so as a little present here's what im gonna do, im gonna give you a list of people you can exoect in the next chapter and some letters from one guys name who might make a surprise appearance ;) so net chapter you can expect to see arriving new into the story_

_From Naruto: Garra, Kankuro, Temari, Jiraiya and our little secret duo skk (these are letters from the two names, work them out and get a shiny penny ;) )_

_From DBZ: Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, King Vegeta (in this story im going totally none cannon and disregarding deaths), Bardock (see previous point), Nappa, Gohan, Trunks (im using the teenage version from the cell saga, im just SAYAIN (bad tfs puns ftw!) and that about does it however if I think of any more I'll include them, so keep reading! - Nick _

_PS – To anyone who reads these and has tumblr follow me _


	4. Chapter 4 - Meet The Patircipants

Naruto woke up early the next day; it was the thrill of competition that got him out of bed. He burst out into the corridor and caught a glimpse of Sakura heading down the corridor away from him. He shot into a run behind her.

"Hey Sakura!" he yelled, she turned slightly shocked and then smiled "Oh hey Naruto" she said as he reached her side "you looking forward to today?"

He nodded with a huge grin on his face "Yeah" he said excitedly "I can't wait to see what kinda ninja are here, it's gonna be so cool!" He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I thought you'd respond that way." Sakura laughed "Well come on everyone else is waiting for us down stairs we'd better hurry up."

They made their way back down to the vast lobby they first entered, except there was a slight change this time. Now when they made their way in they found it a sea of people, it took them at least five minutes to find their group.

"What took you guys so long?" Said Kiba "You guys didn't sneak off to kiss did you?" he said winking. Sakura's face flared up with anger.

"What did you just say you little punk!" She shouted whilst being restrained by Naruto and Kakasi.

"Easy Sakura, calm down." Said Kakashi "Now first thing's first, we must observe our competition. Kiba have you picked up any familiar scents?"

Kiba scratched his head "Well actually I haven't tried yet, I'll give it a go." He sniffed the air and then a wide smile grew on his face. "I smell some old friends from the sand."

Naruto's jaw dropped "You mean Gaara is here! Where?" Kiba nodded and then pointed to the far corner of the room. "Over there, there's no doubt." Said Kiba, at this Naruto burst into a run, pushing his way through the crowed, the rest of the group in tow. They reached the corner where they indeed found Gaara, the one-tails Jinchuuriki host and Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand, Sunagakure. With him they found his brother Kankurō and sister Temari, along with a full team of Sand Ninja they didn't recognise.

"Hey guys!" Shouted a welcoming Naruto, as the Ninja's from the Sand village raised their heads to the group of Leaf Ninja. "Oh hey you guys, I should've guessed you'd be here, damn I stand less chance of winning now." Smirked Kankurō.

"You'll do fine" said Naruto laughing "so Gaara are you competing too, I would've thought you'd be back home watching over the Sand village." Gaara looked at him with his cold eyes "No I'm not competing however I thought I'd come along just to see the kind of fighters other villages had, size them up." Gaara was about to continue when Temari interrupted him.

"Speaking of which have you seen the guys from this village, from Enerugīkure, they look pretty tough, almost intimidating, and I haven't even fought them yet, ugh, it makes me shiver." Temari gave her head a quick shake. "They're over there." she said point to the area where the desk was. "Give them a look, it might help you guys a bit."

"Got it" said Kakashi "thanks for the help guys, let's hope we all do well. Good luck." Kakashi turned and left and the rest of the group gave quick farewells and then proceeded towards the desk. They eventually spotted the one sign which told them they were looking at Enerugīkure Ninja; they saw Goku standing in amongst a crowd of people. There was him, a large bald man with a tail and armour with shoulder pads which seemed rather similar to that of the short man to the right of him. The short man had long hair which spiked up and was jet black in colour, his armour was blue and like the other mans except it lacked the shoulders and he wore a skin tight under suit which was a royal blue in colour. Next to him was a tall man who looked increasingly similar but wore a cape and had a goatee, he stood with a somewhat royal stance about him, towering above the rest without even being taller than the group he stood among. Then to the left of Goku was a man with long wavy black hair who wore the same outfit as him and had a face with a pointed chin and a crafty look about him. Left of him was a small bald man, small being an understatement, he too wore the same outfit as Goku and the other man, obviously being students under the same sensei, the Turtle Hermit Goku previously spoke of. Behind him was a man who looked a lot like Goku and wore similar armour to that of the men to the right of Goku and wore a bright red head band and next to him was a tall muscular man who wore a black head band round his forehead and was well built, he didn't wear a shirt and donned bright green pants. They all looked tough to Naruto, except the small bald one, he seemed slightly average to Naruto. "Don't underestimate the enemy Naruto, no matter how small they seem." Said Kakashi, Naruto was shocked but had grown to expect this from Kakashi.

"Gather round people gather round!" came the voice of the lady who sat at the desk, Bulma. Once everyone was around Bulma, she began talking again.

"Okay listen up people! There is something you must know. There will be a qualification round before the tournament. In this there will be two categories; there will be strength and chakra in which people will be separated into group and then in those categories there will be, for the most part, a small competition. To separate the useless chaff from the wheat, then the tournament will begin. Our leader will say a few words before the strength and chakra round will begin." She stepped aside and the tall man Naruto saw before who wore the cape stepped in front of everyone, in a deep booming voice he began to speak to the ninja who stood in front of him.

"I am King Vegeta, I lead Enerugīkure and I will give a few rules before we start. Number 1, killing is strictly prohibited, by no means must you use lethal force." Naruto listened intently however his concentration was broken by Hinata. "Uhh Naruto" her shy voice whispered into his ear. He look at her and whispered back. "Hinata what's up?" She looked somewhat disturbed. "I took a look with my Byakugan into the crowed and I saw two chakras I recognised who we haven't talked to yet." Naruto looked at her confused "So who was it?" he said. She looked at him with the same worried look. "One chakra belonged to... Kabuto Yakushi and the other to Sasuke Uchicha." Naruto stared at her, astounded. "Are you serious?" he said in a shocked whisper "Is he really here?" Hinata nodded. "He's far on the other side of the room, we can't go now, I mean there king is talking it would be rude, however I'd definitely keep an eye out for him."

Naruto was shocked beyond understanding; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. For years he attempted to find Sasuke. He had hunted and searched beyond most people's limits and after countless failed attempts here he was, in the same room as a powerful squad, consisting of 3 Jōnin, 1 Genin and 6 Chunin. He was finally within his reach; all they needed to do was take it.

"Okay I'm done. Let the qualification rounds begin!" Roared the voice of King Vegeta across the entire room.

_Well guys two chapters in one week, I've out done myself this time :D so yeah our mystery people were Sasuke and Kabuto, cliché much? I thought so. So I've introduced most of the people you're gonna see, don't expect much more of new characters. I hope you managed to work out which dbz character was which. If not you're a total failure and you should brush up on your dbz. Also before you ask I don't hate Krillin I've just been listening to TeamFourStar while I write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall try to get another one up before the end of the month. - Nick_


	5. Chapter 5 - Sasuke

Sasuke had been relaxing from his quest for vengeance; he and Suigetsu had both been actually. They had found a moderately wide open plain upon their journey without Jugo and Karin and had been taking one of Suigetsu's many rehydration breaks in a shady area under a lone tree in the middle of a bright field.

"Are you going to take all day?" Asked an impatient Sasuke as Suigetsu sat lazily against t a tree trunk drinking. Suigetsu looked up at him and smirked. He replied "Now that's an idea." he stopped smirking as Sasuke's usual blank expression turned to a frown of displeasure. "Oh c'mon lighten up Sasuke! We have plenty of time for reconnaissance. Besides the longer we keep Jugo locked up without you the more likely it is he'll have gotten rid of that bint." He laughed but Sasuke continued to frown.

"Suigetsu, I needn't remind you that Karin is an ally." Sasuke scolded Suigetsu "I need every man I can get, now stop fooling around!" Sasuke's angry speech was cut short by a voice coming from behind the tree.

"You two sound like a couple of guys with some time on their hands." The voice was familiar to Sasuke. He and Suigetsu immediately knew who it was.

"Kabuto. How did you find us?" Sasuke remarked coolly. Kabuto stepped out from behind the tree and Suigetsu leapt to his feet, unsheathing Kubikiribōchō as he did. "Hey Sasuke." said Suigetsu "Mind if I cut him to pieces?" Suigetsu smirked again, a single pointed fang protruded between his lips as he did. "Let him talk Suigetsu." Advised Sasuke.

"I have my ways." Kabuto said. "Now then if you kids have some free time I do have a proposition for you." He smiled and the sun reflected off of his glasses, his grey hair moving with the gentle breeze. "How do I know you're not trying to trick me? For killing Orochimaru?" The wind brushed his face and Kabuto continued his smirk.

"No, no. However my proposition is a chance for you to truly test your skill. Isn't that what you want? Other than revenge? To be strong?" Sasuke looked at him blankly, not a sign of emotion even crossed his face.

"Keep talking." Said Sasuke, the slightest sign of interest shown in his voice. Kabuto smiled "Well that's more like it, now listen up, both of you. There's a new ninja village been formed. Goes by the name of Enerugīkure. It's holding a world tournament of a kind." He looked somewhat more serious now, dropping his smirk and now staring blankly into Sasuke's eyes. "They claim their main clan is the strongest in the world. They're the Enerugīkure equivalent of say, your own Uchiha." He now smirked again seeing the look of displeasure on Sasuke's face due to the fact that his Uchiha bloodline has just been compared to some worthless new clan. "This whole tournament, well its full of the greatest fighters in the world, including fighters from the Leaf. So you up for it?"

Sasuke and Suigetsu exchanged glances with each other. "We'll do it." Said Sasuke. "So how far away is this Enerugīkure?" Sasuke inquired. Kabuto laughed "To far away to walk and get there in time. However they've made for me this special scroll. It incorporates the teleportation style jutsu into it, we all just need to hold hands and I'll activate the scroll and we'll be right there. Are you ready?"

Suigetsu took Sasuke by the hand an excited grin on his face. "What are you waiting for Kabuto? You had me from the moment you said no walking." Kabuto laughed and unrolled the scroll. "That's the spirit." Taking a rather displeased looking Sasuke by the hand Kabuto bit into his thumb and then slammed his hand down on the scroll. A could of smoke appeared and then suddenly they were in a bright room that used mainly metal for the structures of it and behind a desk at the far end of the lobby, sat a woman.

"Bulma! We're here to register for your little tournament."

_Hey guys sorry for the wait but I've been really busy doing my GCSE revision (btw just got awarded a A*in history and an A in physics yesterday *does happy dance*) so yeh enjoy this little chapter explaining how it was Sasuke and my second favourite character who has yet to appear in previous chapter, Suigetsu, came to be in the tournament. Will update asap so read and enjoy :D_


	6. Chapter 6 - Preliminaries

King Vegeta led the sea of people out of the lobby into a vast corridor. The walls were covered with intricate gold patterns and Naruto gazed wildly about the crowd, hoping to get a glimpse of Sasuke. Hinata's voice came from behind him suddenly.

"Oh God there's more of the Sayains – they've just joined the front of the group. All of their chakra is strong, some unbelievably so. It's unbelievable" said Hinata. She looked over to see Neji in awe; even he began to fear the might of these unknown warriors. Naruto didn't though, he didn't even acknowledge the Sayains; he was still obsessed with Sasuke. That was his goal right now. He tried to push his way forward to him, but instead was met with a firm hand on his shoulder. It was Kakashi.

"Naruto" warned his old sensei "forget about Sasuke. Now. It's unhealthy and pointless; we're here for the tournament not him. This is just like a mission and if I feel your obsession is going to get in the way with the performance of the team, I'll send you back home. Understood?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi with sorrow, anger and confusion in his eyes. "But sensei, he's within reach right now! We might finally…" Naruto was cut short by Kakashi as they continued to walk, then of the corridor in sight. "Naruto, Sasuke isn't a hostage anymore. He's doing all this on his own whim. There's no rescue anymore, we'd be just as bad as Orochimaru is we forced him back to the Leaf Village. No more buts, you have your orders."

Kakashi and Naruto were a few meters behind the rest of the group when they exited the corridor into the gigantic battle ground of the arena, just stepping out into the bright sunshine that enveloped it and seeing the size of the place made Naruto forget about Sasuke. Even Kakashi seemed shocked. King Vegeta once again took his place at the front of everyone and stood upon a podium in the middle, the line of Sayains standing in front of him, the 2 newest editions of the group being a boy who looked to be about 20 wearing an outfit much like Goku's, only purple and without the symbol of turtle hermit, and a very strange looking man, around 6 foot 6inches, wearing the same purple outfit as the boy except with a cape, should pads and a turban. But to top this new mans appearance off – his skin was green.

"Competitors!" roared King Vegeta "Today starts the preliminary rounds! Make it through today and you will be amongst those who compete tomorrow, if you don't make it you will be escorted from the village." Naruto looked around, almost worried that he might fail to make it through the preliminaries. "Now then, here's what's going to happen. First off there will be a chakra test, it is pretty simple. You merely place your hand upon one of the orbs at the front – these have been specially created by the people of Enerugīkure. Once you have done that we will have an accurate measure of your chakra. Then there is the strength test. This test too is simple. There is a single dummy, you will approach it and then punch it with all your strength. Again these have been specially designed to measure your strength. Then that will be all for the preliminary rounds, however there is one thing that you must take note of. Anyone with what is considered exceptional chakra or strength will be immediately contacted by the officials and will automatically be entered into the main rounds. Now then, let the preliminary rounds begin!"

The crowd began to cheer and head towards a set of orbs, all laid out in a row on top of a set of stone pillars that stretched up to an easily reachable level. The grassy floor of the battle arena was easy to walk on and it wasn't long until the group had been directed by an official to their own orb. The same official stood on the opposite side of the orb to the group and Naruto, as always, was so excited to get through the preliminaries that he attempted to go first, however, Kakashi held him back. "As highest ranking ninja here, along with Guy, I will go first." Said Kakashi and Might Guy took up a position behind him ready to have his own reading taken. Kakashi stepped up and put his hands on the orb. It glowed a bright blue for a second and suddenly stopped and the official simply nodded and scrawled something down on a clip board. "Very nice" he said "above average but no exceptional now then, next!" Kakashi was not as offended as expected by the official's comments and simply stepped out of the way, allowing Guy to place his hands on the orb. This time it glowed a pale green for an instant and then again stopped. This time the official smirked and tutted before again scribbling down the results and calling out "Next!"

The process continued through the group until lastly, Naruto Uzumaki stepped up to the orb. He hesitated for a second and then placed his hands on the orb and suddenly he felt his hand stick to it, almost as if he was being pulled into it. It shone a blood red, bright enough to illuminate himself and his surroundings. The official stood aghast and suddenly the light stopped and the orbs grip suddenly released Naruto and he fell backwards to the ground.

The official helped him up and then proclaimed "Naruto Uzumaki, you are, due to you highly unbelievable chakra, immediately eligible for the next round, you may watch the rest of your team complete the test of strength but it is illogical for you to."

Naruto looked confused however Kakashi turned to him and explained "It's the 9 tails Naruto, simple." His eyes showed a smile that was unseen because of his mask. The strength test was simple and fortunately all of the group passed and were told to expect an official meeting later that day about what to expect during the tournament, however Naruto, Kakashi and Guy were called aside by Goku.

"Guys I've been told to tell you, you're all assured a place. Naruto due to your Jinchuuriki chakra – yes I know already, Kakashi due to your Sharingan and Guy because of your unbelievable Tai Jutsu. And I wouldn't worry too much about the rest of your team; they seemed to have been passable. Now it's time for you guys to get some rest, trust me the tournament will be tough." He said looking solemnly, but once again he smiled "Anyway see you guys later!" yelled Goku as he once again place the two fingers on his forehead and suddenly teleported away.

Wew chapter six done. This one's been a bitch for ideas and general inspiration which is why it took so long but it's done and the tournament begins next chapter, starting with *drum roll please* Yamcha vs Might Guy (I can't remember whether I wrote Yamcha in yet so sorry if I haven't I meant to). So keep reading guys because next chapter is where stuff gets interesting. And if you have tumblr and you read these follow me .com/ - Nick


	7. Chapter 7 - First Battle! Yamcha vs Guy!

Naruto was woken early the next day by a loud knocking on the door. His head pounded and he felt exhausted, what caused it he didn't know either. The knock at the door came again and Naruto stumbled out of bed and opened the door to find Rock Lee stood excitedly on the other side.

"Naruto, they're all waiting for you hurry up!" He said quickly and excitedly, almost confusing Naruto just with the sheer pace of his words.

"Hold on what? Everyone is waiting for me?" said a surprised Naruto as he finally made sense of what Lee had said. "Even Kakashi?" Lee nodded and Naruto quickly shoved on his regular orange jump suit and ran down the corridor with him. The corridor was somewhat less extravagant than the rest of the building, with bare beige walls and grey carpets it gave a weird bare but cosy feeling to the place, the dim orange lights too made everything seem lazy and relaxing. They burst out of the corridor into a room in which the people who had made the cut for the tournament.

"Finally Naruto!" Yelled Sakura. "Not so loud Sakura please. My head really hurts." Complained Naruto as he held his head. Seeing this Hinata swiftly moved over to Naruto's side as he dropped to one knee. "Naruto" she said shyly "what's wrong?" Naruto stood up but then slightly fell on Hinata who began to blush. "Oh sorry" he said he too now blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his head "I'll be fine don't worry." He smiled but to avoid further blushing turned away and returned his attention to the rest of the group who looked on smirking. Naruto didn't know what it was he was feeling right now, he had always been somewhat indifferent to Hinata yet now, something about her just made him feel odd.

Before the group could once again begin talking, the party of Sayains entered, led by King Vegeta. "Ladies and gents" boomed King Vegeta "you have all proven your skill and power and you are to take part in, The World Tournament!" Most of the crowd began to clap after this but King Vegeta motioned his hands to stop them. "Now, it is time for the round draw. Each competitor will be called at random and will be paired with another competitor. When all competitors have been paired, this will form round one. After that, from looking at the chart behind me, the winner of each match will go on to face his corresponding victor until eventually we are left with only two fighters." The system was so simple even Naruto had fully grasped the idea, and he liked it. He had now completely forgot the little incident with Hinata just moments ago, although she still blushed to herself and remained at the back of the group to avoid being noticed.

I tombola like machine was revealed behind King Vegeta and it began spinning. It stopped after a few seconds and then the King put his hand in and pulled out a slip of paper. He smirked after reading the name and then spoke out. "The first competitor is Enerugīkure's very own, Yamcha!" The Sayain group began applauding at this and King Vegeta motioned him over to a door behind him. "Just a note" yelled the King over the ruckus "all competitors will fight in the order they are called out and should proceed to the stands of the arena after being called out, to prepare for the first match."

The machine once again span and King Vegeta slipped his hand in once again and pulled out a new slip over paper. "Competitor number 2 is Might Guy! From the Leaf Village!" At this Lee cheered, revoking a rather powerful backhand from Sakura. Guy stayed unusually modest at this and simply walked straight from the martialling room to the back room with Yamcha.

Once there Guy simply sat and stared at his opponent. The room they were in was grey, that was the best definition Guy or anyone could give it. There were two basic wooden chairs facing each other, grey walls, grey floor and a grey ceiling with an orb which was giving out light attached to it. So to simply avoid the bleakness of the room he was in he simply stared at Yamcha, taking in every detail he could as Yamcha appeared to do the same. Yamcha was a tall man, and he wore the exact same outfit as Goku so Guy had no doubt he was strong. He could also see by the scar on his face that he was battle experienced. Yamcha's short black hair stayed as still as the room that surrounded him and his lazy slouch made Guy relax slightly, not too much however.

Back in the martialling room Lee now suffered from the same bad head as Naruto. Also several fighters had been called up against somewhat faceless opponents, including Goku, Kankurō, Temari, Kiba and a weird looking guy who seemed vaguely familiar to Naruto called Suigetsu. The machine like process King Vegeta went through was systematic and this time he pulled out another name that Naruto knew all too well. "Kabuto Yakushi!" yelled the King who then pulled out another slip of paper and then smiled "Who will face my very own son, Vegeta." The troll doll looking Sayain looked up at his father in scorn and the resumed his original pout and looked at his feet.

"There's not much imagination from this family is there?" whispered Kakashi to Sakura. She let out a quick giggle but then stopped. The process continued for some time, many of the Leaf Nin were paired with seemingly faceless, unknown ninja from village that didn't show much in the way of a threat. Hinata however was placed against a Sayain, a prospect that scared her, and for some reason Naruto felt worried for her, however upon seeing that she was placed against the small bald Sayain he felt somewhat more reassured.

However there wasn't long to think about who they were facing because suddenly they were all rushed from martialling into the competitors spectator area. It was like a box held above the arena with a glass window to show the entire combat area which was no longer a barren dusty field that they had been in the day before. Now there was a huge arena in the middle made up with massive white tiles. The sun filtered down from the great sky, which, although less noticeable now, still had an aura raging across it.

Suddenly drums sounded and the arena, which was now full of spectators, erupted as two people steeped out toward the ring. It was Guy and Yamcha. They stopped in the centre of the white arena and just stared at each other from about 10 yards from each other.

"Well then." Said Guy in his usual confident voice "Mr Yamcha. I'm going to make this as painless as possible, you see you may not know this but you're going up against Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey." He smirked and gave Yamcha a confident thumb up and flashed a smile over to him.

Yamcha looked at him and laughed "Like I care!" he yelled back "You're going up against the Wolf Fang Fist! I've been trained by Roshi "The Turtle Hermit" and King Kai, the greatest teacher and strongest warrior in this part of the universe! Trust me friend, you're not going to beat me."

The two glared at each other, the Sun reflected off Guy's shiny bowl cut. Guy was somewhat set aghast by how sure Yamcha was, and if what he said about his training was true, Guy knew this could mean trouble.

Suddenly a gong sounded from the side line, the crowd roared. The fight was under way. The two began circling each other, they had already been informed that ring out would result in losing, Guy knew he would therefore have to use aerial attacks to avoid be pushed over the edge.

Still they circled, Guy still analysing his opponent. Suddenly Yamcha launched towards Guy, his speed was astounding. Yamcha started with a right hook aimed straight at Guys face. Guy countered with a quick swipe, swatting the punch away and leaving Yamcha's defence wide open. Guy wanted to end this quickly, Yamcha was undoubtedly a threat. Guy unleashed a powerful punch aimed directly at Yamcha's face, he couldn't miss, but before it landed Yamcha simply back flipped away leaving Guy to stumble forward after hitting nought but thin air.

Guy recomposed himself and took up a battle stance once more; he looked into Yamcha's eyes and saw the glint of cockiness had disappeared leaving a deadly serious glare. "You're good Guy." He chuckled and then took up a new stance, almost crouching and his hands made what could only be described as the shape of wolf's mouths. "But are you good enough to tackle, the Wolf Fang Fist?" Yamcha suddenly exploded with energy and rushed towards him. Guy only barely had time to raises his defence as Yamcha launched into a set of explosive strikes that forced Guy to reach his limit, it was unbelievable how quick him. Guy only barely had time to raises his defence as Yamcha launched into a set of explosive strikes that forced Guy to reach his limit, it was unbelievable how quick Yamcha was, and eventually this speed paid off.

Yamcha started to land hits, Guy felt the attacks pummelling against his chest and finally Yamcha land a massive square right hook to Guys face. Guy was sent spiralling backwards and hit the ground, sliding on his side to a stop near the edge of the arena.

High in the stands Lee and the others watched the onslaught in horror. Lee's original enthusiasm for the match had been replaced by girlish squeals and when he watched his sensei flung across the arena like a rag doll, he simply passed out on the spot, leading to the immediate attention of Anko and Sakura but the rest watched on in horror, as one of the strongest fighters they knew was swept aside, ruthlessly.

Down in the arena Guy lay on the ground, his head span and he saw stars. His entire upper body ached. He pushed himself off the ground, the arena around him span and the cheering crowd seemed miles away. He stumbled to his feet and regained his senses, Yamcha seemed shocked by Guys resilience to the Wolf Fang Fist.

Guy smirked at his opponent and said simply " I only use this against the strongest of opponents." He suddenly surged with energy. "FIRST GATE, GATE OF OPENING!" Yamcha was taken by surprise by Guys sudden transformation. He rushed at Yamcha and with his renewed speed he smashed Yamcha square in the face, sending him spinning back across the ring. Yamcha landed on his feet into a skid and managed to stop himself just at the edge of the arena.

Guy realised he was facing an opponent on the edge of the arena, if he was to rush at him, Yamcha could well dodge and that would cause Guy to fall out of the ring. He would now have to wait on Yamcha to make the next move, he refrained from opening the Gate of Healing to be sure Yamcha would come to him, or else Guy would truly be on the back foot if he had to wait the match out with a chakra gate open.

Yamcha's stance once again changed. He placed his right hand out in front of him, palm facing upwards, gripping his right wrist with his left hand. Suddenly a ball of light appeared in his right hand. It appeared this was the first look the team would get at a Ki based technique. Yamcha then clenched his hand into a fist and pointed his index and middle fingers upwards. The ball of energy hovered above it.

"Guy, you've proven a great fighter. And that gate technique you used was flawless, completely caught me off guard. But now it's time to end this! This is my Spirit Ball!" Yamcha started moving his fingers in all directions, and the ball moved with them. It moved quickly, Guy had to be quick on his toes, and had to bend in several directions to evade it. It made 6 passes until it flew to wards the stands, Guy thought he was safe but he turned to see it fly back. He managed to dodge it another six times, frustration now evident from Yamcha. Again the ball came back, but alas on the sixth pass it shot straight down, aiming for Guy's head, but he was able to once again dodge it, and the ball slammed into the arena floor, leaving a crater as it did.

Guy was now feeling confident. He had out lasted Yamcha's best attack and now he could open the Second Gate. He looked at Yamcha's face, but rather than seeing the disappointment he expected, he saw a dark smile on Yamcha's face.

"Got you." Said Yamcha.

Suddenly Guy felt a rumble at his feet and for a moment he felt a rumble at his feet before a quick flash of light appeared and upper cutted him. Guy was launched into the air, he saw the Spirit Ball hover above him, he saw stars, he was completely dazed. He couldn't recover. However the ball suddenly flashed above him. BANG. The ball exploded and Guy saw nothing but darkness, and he felt a thud as his body hit the ground. And then, nothing.

Yamcha had won.

_Well guys that's this chapter over and done with and it has been a NIGHTMARE. Seriously I planned this entire fight for days and I just could not find the inspiration to write, I sincerely felt like giving up. But I bounced back and here it is. I hoped you enjoyed it and I'm sorry it took forever! - Nick_


	8. Chapter 8 - Rock Lee Steps Up

As Rock Lee was being fussed over by officials and competitors alike, having just recovered consciousness after fainting during his sensei's fight, the Sayain team stood somewhat aghast on the other side of the room. Goku looked down on the arena with joy, however. Seeing Yamcha win had vastly impressed him.

"Alright, Yamcha!" He screamed gleefully, fist pumping the air as he said it. Tien Shinhan smirked "Yamcha won?" he asked "Wow this might be easier than I first imagined, I mean, if Yamcha can beat one of the better competitors then what chance do they stand against you Goku?" Goku turned to Tien and shook his head. "Tien you know just as well as I do that Yamcha is a good fighter; it takes more than the average man to beat him." Tien chuckled and muttered "Broken leg." Under his breath as he walked away.

Suddenly a speaker at the back of the room blared out; "_Rock Lee please make your way to the martialling area._" Lee was barely awake enough to stand, although medics and his team encouraged him to sit down. He ignored them, and saw two officials signalling to the door, it seems Lee would be the next fighter, but who would he face? That was what lingered in his mind. Guy was both brilliant fighter and yet he had just been demoralizingly beaten by whoever this _Yamcha_ is. The speaker rang out again as Lee walked through the door.

"_Krillin, please make your way to the martialling area." _Upon hearing this the small, bald, fighter stepped out from his group. "Hehe, looks like it's my turn guys," he rubbed the back of his head before walking away "don't worry, this won't take long." He walked across the room towards the same door Rock Lee had entered seconds earlier, taking a few seconds to look across at the hidden leaf ninja's. He chuckled as he walked through the door.

Naruto looked at the small bald man Lee was to go up against. If he had learnt anything so far it was that he shouldn't judge fighters by their appearance, especially if they were on the same team as the Saiyans. Ten minutes later Krillin and Lee walked out into the arena.

Lee walked looking forward and said "My sensei was beaten by your friend Yamcha," to the ever focused Krillin; they stopped; now facing each other on the battle area "I won't underestimate you as he did Yamcha." Rock Lee took up his fighting stance, ready for the fight to begin.

"Ok kid," said Krillin grinning "let me give you some advice, I know you're a little mad that my buddy beat your sensei. Anyone would be. But you're in the big leagues now man, you can't flip out because your sensei was out matched." Krillin smirked and took up his battle stance too. The tension in the arena was immense; this grudge match looked to be one of the defining moments of the tournament. Then the sound came that signalled to them both that this fight was to begin.

Krillin started to run; he wanted this fight over quickly and was feeling confident, this was evident. He reached Lee's position swiftly but Lee was ready and blocked Krillin's first kick with surprising ease. Krillin leapt back and retook his stance, choosing to take a more defensive pose this time, wanting Rock Lee to come on the offense. Lee was more than happy to divulge him. He leapt straight in with punches, lots of them. And they were quick. Lee went in only expecting to test Krillin's speed, hoping to tire him so he could win by dragging the fight out. This however was not necessary. His first several punches Krillin blocked with ease, but soon Krillin couldn't keep up and Lee landed more and more hits until he eventually had Krillin wide open and slammed home a big kick which sent Krillin flying back 10 metres.

Up in the balcony the Konohagakure team cheered with joy seeing Lee take on Krillin so masterfully. "He's doing well isn't he Kakashi-sensei?" said Naruto noticing his teachers silence. Kakashi shook his head "No. That was much too easy. Krillin is an experience fighter; Rock Lee shouldn't be able to hit him so easily. I think it's a trap." Naruto took in Kakashi's words and he was right, it was much too easy. Over in the Sayain team Tien couldn't help but laugh. "Why am I not surprised," he said "Krillin went in cocky, as always, and he's getting kicked around by some kid!" He looked down to see Krillin pull himself up. Goku looked down at his best friend, he agreed with Tien too, Krillin was much too confident of his own powers, and it now looked like he wouldn't even get through his first fight.

Down in the ring Krillin swayed to his feet and wiped the blood from his bust lip _"This kid's good, but not good enough." _He thought. Lee looked across at Krillin and before Krillin was ready he dashed across the ring at full speed and hit Krillin square in the stomach, but this time Krillin didn't move and it was then that Lee knew things were about to get interesting. Krillin suddenly disappeared from in front of him and within a second later he landed a big right kick to Lee's head, turning him around and now the fight started to heat up.

Krillin let out a furious barrage of punches, Lee blocking and then countering and Krillin doing the same, now both opponents fought at their full strength, and Krillin was winning. His size gave him an advantage, and he could dart around and hit Lee with superior ease. Lee was getting knocked around the ring until Krillin finally stopped tormenting him, upper cutting him into the air and then kicking him so he landed at the edge of the stage with a bounce. Rock Lee pushed himself up, barely. Krillin was better than he lead on, but was only just better than Rock Lee, using the element of surprise to have managed to hit Lee hard. Now Lee would surprise him with something.

Lee tensed every muscle in his body and focused. _"Now I __**must**__ use the double edged sword." _ He thought. He looked across at Krillin who had already seen something similar occur in the fight between Yamcha and Might Guy. "Oh don't you dare!" Krillin yelled, darting across the stage towards Lee but he was too late. "FIRST GATE - GATE OF OPENING!" Screamed Lee. With the first gate open Lee was able to quickly stop Krillin in his tracks literally, by hitting him square in the face with one well timed hit as Krillin approached him at full speed.

Krillin flew back, bouncing as he went. Lee darted after him, knowing that he should end this quickly. He would finish this with the Front Lotus technique. He quickly slid underneath Krillin and launched him in the air with a powerful kick from underneath him and then pounced. He followed Krillin's movements flawlessly; the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf was performed successfully, now only to finish it. He swiftly shot behind Krillin and the tied him up with the bandages which he bore on his arms. The tired Krillin, unable to fly due to the sheer speed Lee fought him at, was at Lee's mercy.

Kakashi and the rest looked on with what was almost horror. "What's he doing," screamed Sakura "he's going to be completely exhausted! If this doesn't work then he'll lose." Kakashi simply shook his head; he knew the risk but understood what Lee was doing. This is the only way he'd win this quickly. Goku and his friends looked on disappointed "Why doesn't the bald fool just fly about with and slam the brat into the ground?" Said an unimpressed Vegeta. Goku shook his head "He would, if he was given a chance. The kid's too quick for him. If the boy is about to do what I think he is, then this is all over."

And unfortunately for Goku he was right. Lee changed their angle, sending the two plummeting to the ground. Krillin let out a scream, which was all he really could do. Lee detached himself quickly and landed on his feet whilst Krillin was slammed straight into the ground and stopped moving. There was no doubt that Krillin was out for the count and all Lee need do is stay on his feet long enough to not get counted out. The referee began counting, the crowd cheered and counted with him, but to Lee the count lasted an eternity. He closed the chakra gate he had opened, his knee began to shake. All he could do was stay strong. "Seven," Lee felt his knees giving way. "Eight," the world span around him. "Nine," things started to go dark. "TEN!" and with that, Lee fell to his knees and passed out, comfortable in the knowledge that he had won.

_Hello my friends thanks for waiting. Chapter 8 has been in the works for a while but I got side tracked with my other FanFiction and generally chilling. I also got side tracked watching FPSRussia. May I say Krillin is having a /very/ bad day. But I got my GCSE results (6 A's (2 of which were in English *insert Freddie Mercury meme here*) 3 B's and 2 C's… and a D in French but Je dete- you know what screw it that lesson just bored me =.=) anyway after seeing the view count hit 4000, thanks by the way, I decided "It's time to finish chapter 8." Chapter 9 won't be up anytime soon but bear with me; you never know I might hit some inspiration…_


	9. Chapter 9 - Vegeta vs Kabuto

Lee fell unconscious in the arena, just in time to be declared winner of the match. The celebrations of the Leaf team were kept on pause as Sakura rushed down to the medical facility to oversee his recuperation as he was carted out of the ring by medics. Once again it was time for martialling to be called for the next match.

"Will Kabuto Yakushi please make his way to the martialling area!" Called the speaker. In a separate waiting room Naruto was sure the man he had such hatred for would be confidently moving into the stone room where he would get his first sight of his opponent. Naruto clenched his fist but kept his feelings bottled up. "Will Prince Vegeta please make his way to the martialling area!" Cried out the speaker. This was the third time in a row that a competitor from the Saiyan team had been called forward and this time it was the short one with the spikey hair who stepped forward, silently, confidently, arrogantly.

"Yeah go Vegeta, you can do it!" Called out the ever cheerful Goku, however, Vegeta simply replied harshly, without even turning around, with "Be quiet you fool," as he stepped out of the room. Many minutes later the two fighters emerged, Kabuto looking ever sinister, his hood rose to shield the view of his face. The two stared into each other's eyes, the venom in their stares obvious even from the Leaf and Saiyan team's view point. "I hope Kabuto gets destroyed." Naruto said bitterly. Goku put a hand on his shoulder from behind him, "You might be lucky," said Goku "Vegeta is one of our strongest warriors, probably as good as me, and he takes every fight seriously. If this Kabuto guy doesn't watch out, this fight will be over in record time." Naruto turned and looked at Goku for a moment, nodded and then turned his attention back to the fight. At last the gong sounded and the fight began. Kabuto charged in, his Chakra Dissection Blade technique already activated, he reached Vegeta and went for a full swipe at his torso, which would cleave the small man in two. However, he was stopped on the down swing by the strong grasp of Vegeta. "Pathetic," the small man spat.

It was in only one swift move Vegeta needed to make. A strong left handed punch swept into Kabuto's stomach as Vegeta used his right to keep him still. Kabuto doubles over, Vegeta released him and span into a full kick which slammed Kabuto flying beyond the limits of the fighting stage and into the tall wall behind which housed the audience. The announcer cried "Ring out" before Kabuto had even hit the ground and Vegeta strode off the stage the same way he came on, he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Woah," said an astounded Naruto "that was incredible." Goku chuckled and responded with "Yeah, that's Vegeta for you, always after a challenge and sweeping away the rest." Goku walked over to the other side of the room and re-joined his team who showed absolutely no surprise in the victory. The Leaf team however were absolutely astounded. "Wasn't that the Kabuto we know," Said Shikamaru "the Kabuto who was Orochimaru's apprentice, the Kabuto who was ridiculously powerful, how did that guy just brush him aside like that?!"

The rest of the Leaf team all looked at Kakashi who shrugged "I guess that that Vegeta guy is just more ridiculously powerful." The day continued. More competitors fought, Anko pulled out in order to look after Guy and the rest of the Leaf team fought and won their battles, as did the rest of the Saiyan team. The Leaf team paid particular attention to Goku's match against a faceless ninja of the Hidden Rain but gained no insight to Goku's power, simply due to the fact that the fight hadn't lasted long enough for Goku to show off anything, he finished the fight in similar speed to Vegeta however, which worried the Leaf team.

Finally, as the day wore on, the last fight of the day was called. It was Naruto's turn to fight.

_Hey guys, urm, SURPRISE. I actually remembered I have fanfics to write and decided to press on with this chapter. Urm I guess next time Naruto will fight, I dunno who against yet, that'll just be a surprise for you guys when it comes to it. I'm not gonna lie, during the middle part of this story I'm just making it up as I go along. I mean I have plans for the end, don't get me wrong, but I really am just seeing where I get to at this point. So yeah, hope you enjoyed the chapter, Ima work on the next one as quick as possible, sorry for the wait and thanks to all you guys who have followed me and this story, check out my other stuff, it would mean the world to me, give me a follow and remember, I love you all - Nick_


	10. Chapter 10 - Naruto's First Battle!

It was finally time for Naruto to step up. He had waited for this all day, the only other thing he had been so excited for was Sasuke's fight but he missed that due to a prolonged bathroom break, however he had been reliably informed that it was not incredibly spectacular and Sasuke swiftly ring-outed his opponent. So Naruto was left feeling particularly pent up and very overly energized for his fight. He wondered what kind of person he would go up against, he envisioned a behemoth standing over him and in a true David vs. Goliath esque fight, and he saw himself toppling the beast and standing firm and proud as the victor. Thoughts like this just made him even more excited, so you can imagine his reaction when his name was called out. He heard the speaker go and immediately began his dash out of the room, completely missing a shy Hinata's stuttered "Good luck, Naruto."

He entered that dark grey marshalling room, his heart racing, he tried to keep a calm and collected face but he just couldn't stop himself from smiling. Muffled from outside he finally heard the loudspeaker go again. He couldn't hear it clearly, but what he could hear was the word "Chiaotzu". Just as Naruto heard himself utter the words "What the heck is a Chiaotzu?" the door opened again. Naruto had to take a double take, as the gargantuan figure he expected, appeared to be no higher than 4' 5". And that would be a kind estimate.

Naruto gawked at the tiny man as he took his seat, legs dangling above the cold grey floor, and then looked Naruto in the face. His small opponent frowned and then finally spoke. "What're you looking at blondie?" He said his voice somewhat childlike. Naruto, on close inspection of Chiaotzu, noticed how odd the little man was, not only due to his height, but firstly due to his completely snow white skin with red dots on his cheeks, he almost looked like a doll. "Urm, I don't want to offend you but, how old are you?" Naruto asked, puzzled. "Older than you," Snapped the short fighter, sticking his tongue out at Naruto. "Are you sure, it just, oh never mind…" said Naruto, giving up on forming any kind of adult conversation with the fighter.

The two were, after a long wait, allowed to continue onto the stage. When Naruto asked why it had taken so long, he was informed that it was due to the stage needing repairs, having suffered major damage in the previous match and inflicted by a fight by the name of "Piccolo". The two stepped up onto the large, white tiled arena and Naruto looked up. The sky had the same aura is had when they first got their but it set against a pale orange sky as the sun had only just started it descent from the heavens. Naruto looked back across the stage at his small opponent who, although was put to a serious disadvantage due to physical comparison the Naruto, still stayed quiet and confident, not moving an inch, perfectly calm.

Finally the gong sounded, the crowd roared and the fight was under way. Naruto took up a fighting stance and looked at his opponent, who still stood perfectly still. "Huh, why aren't you moving" said a confused Naruto "is this a joke to you?!" Naruto was becoming frustrated "I'm not moving" said Chiaotzu "because I don't need to." This infuriated Naruto "Oh really?! Let's see you not need to move for this!" Naruto produced a shadow clone and the two ran at Chiaotzu. "What the?! There are two of you?" Yelled a startled Chiaotzu. Both Naruto's went straight in with punches, aiming for Chiaotzu's face, which was just about all they could aim for because the rest of his body was only at kicking height. Chiaotzu dodged, avoiding punches easily because he was small and eventually managed to derail the combination attack of the two by ducking between them, forcing them to fully stop as Chiaotzu made distance between them.

"So you can make copies of yourself?" Said Chiaotzu panting "Well I've seen that trick before, the afterimage is a cheap trick blondie and I've seen people use it better than you!" Chiaotzu now began hovering in the air, rising so that his head was at the same level as Naruto. Naruto was shocked by this technique, however he saw the positives mainly that, if he needed to use a Rasengan, Chiaotzu was now on the right height to use it. "Now then, my turn." Said Chiaotzu chirpily as he raised his arm and pointed a finger at Naruto's clone. His finger flashed blue for a second, and suddenly, the clone froze dead, as stiff as a pole and completely motionless. "Ha I have you!" Said Chiaotzu delightedly as he flung, what he thought was his opponent, out of the ring. Naruto looked at Chiaotzu puzzled, and Chiaotzu returned the look. "How are you still there and there?" He said, confuse "I stopped the real you, the afterimage should have stopped."

Up in the viewing area, Tien couldn't bear to watch, embarrassment creeping upon him. "Chiaotzu still hasn't realised that this kid obviously isn't using the afterimage! I don't know what's worse, the fact that Chiaotzu hasn't realised this or the fact that that kid isn't taking Chiaotzu's confusion to his advantage." However Tien was about to eat his word, at that moment, Naruto made a dash at Chiaotzu who had just been distracted by Naruto's clone exploding on the outside of the ring, with a puff of smoke. Naruto reached his target just in time to take advantage, unleashing a venomous right hook which sent Chiaotzu spinning backwards off the stage, however, he still continued to levitate, and did not touch the floor, much to Naruto's disappointment, that was not a match winning move.

Naruto moved back a bit and decided to plan out a strategy. "Okay, so so far I've managed to make him reveal two techniques, flight and telekinesis." He thought "Oh why didn't I just rush straight in and force him out straight away rather than be courteous?! No Naruto, stay on topic, from what I can tell his weakness is…" at that moment his trail of thought was cut off by a sudden flash of light over in the corner, Chiaotzu was preparing to make his next move. And he was charging ki. "So he's a Sayain…" thought Naruto once more "if I let him charge his energy then it could be the end for me, I gotta work, and work quickly too, his weakness is…" Suddenly the entire fight so far flashed before his eyes, and one thing stuck out "HIS WEAKNESS IS CONFUSION" Naruto's mind screeched the fact at him like a chorus of heavenly banshees, screaming out the most obvious answer to all his problems.

"Hey, short stuff!" Naruto yelled at the small fighter, who was rapidly charging his energy. Chiaotzu stopped momentarily to investigate the disturbance. "You thought two of me was difficult? Try this!" Naruto quickly placed his hands in the appropriate cross shape for his clone technique "Kage Bunshin no Justsu!" suddenly, there were hundreds of them, and Chiaotzu had a lock of horror and shock spread across his face. "How many is there?!" He put his hands up and started frantically trying to count on his fingers the amount of shadow clones Naruto summoned as suddenly, the group leaped in the air.

"Oh no" screamed Goku up in the viewing area "Naruto figured out the way to distract Chiaotzu, this is horrible!" However, on the other side of the viewing area, the Leaf team rejoiced. "Yeah, go Naruto!" yelled Kiba and Sakura collectively. "Huh, I guess Naruto does have a brain, when he decides to use it." Said a somewhat surprised Shikamaru. The only two who stayed silent, were Kakashi and Hinata. Kakashi stayed silent out of respect for the fight, taking in every slight detail, every move, and every little fact. Hinata stayed silent because the only person she wanted to hear her praise for Naruto was Naruto, but she could never say the things she wanted to to his face.

Meanwhile, down in the ring the Shadow Clones had reached the peak of their jump, and were preparing to descend with all mighty force upon the small man. "I have to try something!" yelled a terrified Chiaotzu, he suddenly pointed a finger at a random point in the crowd of descending blonde men and suddenly, a bright yellow beam of light erupted from his finger tip "DODON RAY!" screamed Chiaotzu. The beam hit a fraction of the group with immense power, and an explosion ensued which shrouded the group with smoke. After a few seconds Chiaotzu simply uttered one single phrase "D-did, I win?" stammered the little man.

In the viewing area, the mood had switched on both sides and suddenly everyone of the Saiyan team was getting hopeful, and the Leaf looked on in fear. "N-naruto." Gasped a fearful Hinata. But suddenly, everything changed.

Bright blue light pierced the veil of smoke and it dispersed completely as Naruto flew, face first down towards his opponent, arm outstretched, and a blue orb of pure energy held out in front of him. "RASENGAN!" He screamed, flying at high speed into the little man, and sending himself and his opponent, into the floor outside the ring. The arena was stunned for just a second. "A great move from Uzumaki Naruto pummels Chiaotzu into the ground, the challenger representing the Hidden Leaf wins!"

The stadium erupted in roars of pleasure, and the entire Saiyan team, especially Tien sighed. "I really thought he might have had him there." Said a disappointed Tien. "Bahahahaha!" roared Vegeta "he should have tried blowing himself up, maybe then he might've actually scratched the kid!" Obviously squabbles ensued amongst the Saiyans at this point, however across the ring the Leaf team rejoiced. "What a great move" yelled Sakura "I knew he could do it." Everyone was cheerful until Kiba's voice broke the jubilance. "Urm guys, Hinata's fainted." And of course, having seen Naruto's feat of heroism, Hinata had in fact fainted straight off.

_Hey guys, you see? Much quicker update this time. Some people may be disappointed that out of all people for Naruto's first battle I chose Chiaotzu but I needed someone to pair him up against didn't I? And to those of you who wish to say that I did not write him in earlier, well, he's small, Chiaotzu is difficult to spot in large crowds. Get over it. Next update will come whenever I stop doing A level work and all that jazz, give the story a like, if you're really nice give it a review and as always, I love you all - Nick_


	11. Chapter 11 - Monster Strength

As the dust settled around the arena, Naruto staggered off of the stage and made his way to the exit, he was exhausted. He couldn't keep his eyes open, the dimming light of the sunset began to throw his shadow far in front of him. He could feel himself falling, but he just couldn't keep himself up. He fell to the ground with a thud.

Meanwhile, in another viewing are, Sasuke and Suigetsu had sat and watched the entire spectacle, the former with more silence than the latter. Sasuke had just watched, analysed the man who he had once called 'comrade'. Meanwhile Suigetsu had taken up the role of laughing and cheering whenever one or the other had landed a shot. Sasuke's fight hadn't taken anything out of him, nor had Suigetsu's. Although this was almost expected, them both being A – rank missing Nin.

"What do you think?" Suigetsu chirped up, piercing Sasuke's trail of thought.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in reply "he's still a clown, and if he doesn't start taking his competition more seriously then he's going to get beaten."

"Yeah," Suigetsu responded "but he still pulled off a good move there, he could go just as far as you I think."

"If he's lucky, then maybe." Sasuke responded bluntly, smirking.

Naruto woke up in a hospital room, the room was dimly lit but outside the window the sun was burning brightly. Clearly he had been unconscious for some time. He looked to the corner of the room, where Kakashi was sitting reading one of his Icha Icha books.

"Kakashi sensei," said Naruto "did I win?" Kakashi looked up, ah, you're awake, good, the officials were worried they would have to withdraw you from your match. Yes you won, but you over did it out there, it seems like the excitement of the day and all the waiting for you fight really hit you." Naruto looked across the room where someone else occupied another bed, it was Hinata.

"H-hinata?" Naruto said, slightly shocked. "What happened to her?" Kakashi walked across the room to Naruto's bed "When you landed the final hit she fainted, and hit her head," Kakashi said calmly "a couple of hours later when she woke up to see you in the hospital bed opposite her she fainted again. She's resting now, she'll be fine to fight later."

Relieved by this, Naruto perked up again. "Wait a minute," he said slightly panicked "what time is it?!" He threw the bed covers off himself and jumped out of the bed.

"It's noon," said Kakashi "you missed quite a few fights. Sasuke's team mate was the first to fight hs morning, against the green fellow from the Sayain team, it was a good fight, but the Sayain fighter won. He's quite powerful. It seems they didn't have enough time to finish all the first round fights yesterday, they should be just about finishing them now."

Suddenly a message came out from the loud speaker "Will Sakura Haruno please report to the martialling area." Hearing this Naruto bolted to the door, until Kakashi stopped him. "Naruto, you still haven't changed."

He looked down to see he was still wearing his battle torn clothes from the day before. Kakashi threw him a fresh outfit as Naruto quickly began to changed. Just has he began to change his shirt he was interrupted by a small squeak and a thud from the other side of the room. Hinata had woken up again.

Sakura had just entered the small grey martialling room as the loud speaker blared out for her opposition. "Will Nappa please make his way to the martialling area." Hearing the name, Sakura couldn't help but smile slightly, what kind of a name was _'Nappa' _anyway?

However moments later she could hear heavy thuds coming from outside, and suddenly the door swung open a giant stepped through the door. He msut have been 6' 10" tall and each of his arms were about the size of Sakura's torso, just the sight of him struck fear into Sakura, but she quickly swallowed it.

Suddenly the giant Sayain laughed "What? I'm fighting a little girl?!" He bellowed "This is too easy." He quickly slipped his armour off of his torso and threw it out the door into the hands of an official "I won't even need this." Sakura glared at him noticing a tail he kept wrapped around his waist. Although slightly surprised, she said nothing although she was slightly intrigued. Did all the Sayains have them?

They waited for only a matter of minutes before the door to the arena was swung open. The last fight of the first round was ready to begin.

After leaving Kakashi to tend to Hinata, Naruto sped through the corridors, only stopping to pick up a snack as he made his way back up to the viewing area. Once there, he arrived to see the rest the two teams who inhabited it fixed upon the stage beneath them in anticipation. The balcony did give the best view but from what Naruto could see, nothing was happening.

"Hey guys," said Naruto confused "what's going on?" His team greeted him but it was only Goku who came over to explain.

"Your friend Sakura is going up against Nappa," he said gravely. "So?" Naruto replied, still confused.

"Nappa is almost a monster;" Goku explained "he has wiped out entire villages by himself. He and Vegeta are partners and Nappa, he is not as strong as Vegeta or I, but he will go at any means necessary to win."

Naruto was shocked, and now fear began to set in. Sakura was in grave danger.

Sakura made her way down to the ring, alongside the behemoth Nappa. The climbed the steps to the stage then walked to opposite sides. She stood there, trying to stop herself from shaking. The sun bleached the entire stadium in its glow.

Suddenly the gong sounded, the crowd cheered, the match was underway. Nappa made no move, he didn't even look ready for a fight from his stance. "How about this," Nappa roared "I'll give you a chance. You can have one free hit." He laughed again, his bald head shinging in the sunlight. Sakura looked at her opponent closely. Why he needed armour she could not understand. He had taken it off before they had even left martialling and from what she could see, every inch of his body was covered in a shell of firm muscle.

She decided that she should just put all her strength in this first punch, see if she could end it before he could fight back. She began pouring chakra into her right hand. She clenched it and began to run. The crowd roared behind her, she got close; she jumped and raised her fist far behind her Nappa looked up at her, a smile lay beneath his pencil thin moustache.

Sakura threw her fist in, and caught Nappa with everything she had square in his cheek bone and Nappa crumbled as the brute strength she earned from Tsunade's training sent him flying away, the stage cracking as he went.

The crowd roared as Nappa was tagged with Sakura's viscous right hook. Up in the viewing area, the leaf team, especially Naruto and Lee, cried with delight. Whilst the Sayain team looked on aghast.

"Nappa you bald fool!" roared Vegeta, obviously angry with his partner. Yamcha smirked at the sight of Nappa struggling to get back on his feet.

The two teams could not eb sure what would happen next, all over the arena there was an air of uncertainty, this tiny girl had just threw the full blooded Sayain warrior away like he was a rag doll, all eyes were on Nappa, and his next move.

Nappa got back on his feet, and he wiped away the blood which slowly trickled out of the cut, which emerged from the force of Sakura's right hook. Sakura was dismayed, she hand landed on her feet gently and had kept her distance, awaiting for Nappa's next move, ready to counter.

"You're pretty strong for a little runt," grunted Nappa "looks like I had better take you a little more seriously." Suddenly Nappa began to dash towards her, his feet weren't even touching the ground, he hovered at a low level, much like the person Naruto had fought the previous evening. She readied herself, balancing on her toes, she couldn't let herself get hit, not even once. She knew any counter attack she would launch would have to come from evasion, so she prepared to evade. She watch his right arm arch back, ready to hammer home, it would be a severe downwards blow, aiming to hit her from the head and drive down, all she had to do would be evade.

He reached her and just like she expected, he swung down, his fist flying at such a speed that Sakura barely had a chance to react. She dove backwards, rolling onto her feet and then looking back towards Nappa. His fist had hit the arena floor and powered home through the stage, crunching through the heavy concrete tiles and sending shards flying in all directions. She was astounded, he was just as strong as her or Tsunade in terms of raw strength, and from what she could tell he wasn't using chakra to do it either, he was incredible.

He launched at her again, this time raising his left hand, she prepared to doge to her right. He came within range and swung again, and again Sakura barely managed to dodge and another explosive hit tore the stage apart. She panted to regain her breath, but he hadn't even broken sweat. They continued the process twice more and twice Sakura evaded, and the crowd continued to cheer as Nappa continued to aim devastating hits.

Sakura glanced at herself, she was covered in little scratches from the shrapnel of the stage, created from Nappa's hits. Nappa rushed again, he was clearly getting frustrated. He lifted the left arm back, he swung down, Sakura dodged right, but this time something went wrong, as she dove left, Nappa had used his right to grab her ankle as she attempted to evade, she looked down to find to find he hand swung his left down, only to use it to balance himself and rest his body on it. She, was still being held in the air, and suddenly she was slammed down, and hit the stage with a bang.

The entire Leaf team gasped, some looked away, and some couldn't take their eyes away. Nappa had smashed Sakura against the arena floor, and had her leg in his hands vice like grip. Vegeta looked on from the Sayain team, smirking.

The crowed were roaring and everything looked bleak for Sakura.

In the hospital room that Hinataa and Kakashi were in, a knock was heard at the door. Upon opening it, they were greeted with a welcome face. It was Naruto's mentor, Jiraiya.

"Master Jirayia," Kakashi said slightly surprised "how did you get here?" Jiraiya grinned mischievously and went on to explain everything.

"I had been on a mission tracking the Akatsuki for some time, as you are well aware," he started, Kakashi nodding in response "every now and then, I come back to the village to report to Tsunade on ym progress and check up on Naruto. I came back and find out that Naruto is in some far off land competing in a competition and I decided I'd come and check it out. So Tsunade called for an emissary and I just got here. I asked where Naruto would be but obviously he's already discharged himself."

Hinata had awoken as Jiraiya had come in, and silently sat up as the two talked. Kakashi noticed her "Hinata you're awake, are you feeling okay?" asked a concerned Kakashi. She nodded shyly. "Good," grinned Jiraiya "I suppose we should go an watch the fight then.

In the ring, Saskura lay on her front, her entire body hurt, she could barely move. She meekly moved her hands to her ribs and slowly managed to start healing herself. Her leg was still held in Nappa's huge grip. She was suddenly interrupted by a quick yanking motion as Nappa picked her up and swiftly threw her across the ring like a rag doll. She flew limply and suddenly, her head was grabbed, once again by Nappa who began to squeeze. How he was quick enough to catch up to her and get behind her she didn't know, all she knew was that an immense amount of pressure was being exerted on her skull. Suddenly that was all that hurt. She struggled trying find a way to wriggle out of the giants grasp.

She could feel things going black; she had only one way out. She gathered what chakra she could into her foot and then swung it back. She caught him in the leg and the force made him buckle. He dropped her and she rolled away. He feel to his knee's with a roar. Sakura stood up, feeling groggy and felt the separate places on his body, feeling for any broken bones. She felt some fractured ribs but otherwise it was mainly cuts and bruises that she had to worry about right now.

She healed her ribs as best as she could as Nappa got back to his feet. She was tired, and sick of being hit. And all she felt was anger right now, so she started storing chakra in her right hand again, and she stored more than she needed.

"I'm going to end this now you little punk!" he screamed. He sped at her, so quick that at any other time she would have been overwhelmed by his speed. But right now she had a state of fighting zen. Everything was calm, the roar of the crowd was gone, she wasn't thinking, she wasn't hearing. She just could see Nappa, and everything moved in slow motion. And as soon as he was in range, Sakura stepped right and with her right hand, she laid in a straight uppercut. He was hit square in the stomach and launched him up. He let out a roar of pain as he bounced across the arena and skidded on his side until he stopped well away from Sakura. She grinned. She might have just done it.

Up in the view gallery, Kakashi, Hinata and Jiraiya had arrived when things looked bleakest for Sakura, but now things looked better. Her recent resurgence might have just earned her the victory in a fight that looked all but lost. Naruto and the rest of the team screamed and applauded for her as Nappa lay motionless on the ground, meanwhile the Sayain team were silent.

Vegeta eventually spoke "Nappa is going to end it." This silenced the Hidden Leaf team, Kakashi turned to the short prince. "What do you mean he's going to 'end it'?" Inquired Kakashi, concerned for his student.

"It mean," sneered Vegeta "he's going to use a Ki based attack, and it will end the match. He's done playing around now, he's had his fun and now he's hurt." He turned his attention back to the stage, where Nappa was getting back to his feet.

Sakura could still barely stand up, she was out of breath and hurting all over and her worst fear was coming true. Nappa slowly, and very steadily got to his feet and turned to her slowly, anger emanating from him.

He began to laugh, deep and slow and then, yellow flashes of electricity began to spark around him. Pieces of rubble from the shattered arena started to hover, the earth shook and everything around Nappa seemed to jump to life, gaining energy. He began to roar, the yellow flashes became more constant and the crackles filled the air. The stadium was on its feet ready for the decisive move. Nappa hunched his back, his mouth wide open suddenly everything stopped.

"BREAK CANNON!" He roared. Suddenly, like lightning, a yellow beam exploded from Nappa's mouth, for a second Sakura stood, illuminated by the glow of the beam, but she found the strength to jump. The beam missed and hit the ground where her feet had been. The explosion was louder than the entire crowd, the shockwave shot out and hit Sakura, and swept her uncontrollably towards the edge of the ring and she kept going. She was on her back flying towards the ground. She couldn't see much, only her arms and legs flying above her. She hit the ground with a thud, and then everything went black.

_Sooooooooooo, new chapter, it is the longest so far (2871 words) and I spent an entire day writing this. I hope you enjoyed it, it was a great chapter to write and I feel it was a good chapter. Chapter 12 will be coming soon, keep reading and keep enjoying. - Nick_


End file.
